Sweet
by Just a Blank Space
Summary: Karin tiene un secreto y Hitsugaya es todo oidos. ¿Y porque todo el mundo cree que al taichou del decimo escuadron se le puede compar con dulces? Leve K/H implicado


**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No son míos.

**Notas de la autora:** No esperéis que salga nada profundo ni serio de aquí. Solo un poco de Fluff para que os salgan caries a causa de la sobredosis de azúcar.

**Pareja:** Hitsugaya/Karin muy, muy y repito muy leve.

**Sweet**

Era una invitación a la que no había podido negarse. No, con la chica agarrándole del brazo con fuerza y tirando de el a toda prisa hasta llegar al sitio.

El sitio en cuestión estaba en uno de los grandes centros comerciales de Karakura Town. Era una cafetería, que según ella le había dicho, estaba muy de moda entre los estudiantes por sus precios relativamente baratos y productos apetecibles.

El delicioso aroma de los dulces, el café recién hecho y el resto de las apetitosas golosinas que ofrecían, hizo que las tripas de Toshiro protestasen con fuerza.

El Shinigami enrojeció levemente ante la mirada divertida de la joven.

-Toushiro–kun, sírvete de lo que quieras. Invito yo.

Toushiro le lanzo a la joven una mirada llena de irritación. No es que le molestase tener que comer…

Bueno, puede que un poco si. Como Shinigami que era no solía deleitarse habitualmente con comida mortal, aún así, su gigai la necesitaba para mantenerse fuerte. No era eso.

Lo que realmente le fastidiaba era mostrar en público que le gustaban los dulces.

Si Matsumoto lo veía observando los pasteles y chocolates tan fijamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora, en menos de 5 minutos seria la burla de toda la sociedad de almas.

Ya era bastante malo que por su aspecto físico, de niño, le tratasen muchas veces como a uno, como para que encima se permitiese comportarse como uno.

Toushiro, como muchos Shinigamis tenía en sus espaldas varias decenas de vidas humanas.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, comiendo un helado de vainilla con pedacitos de galletas de chocolate con la hermana pequeña de Ichigo: Karin.

La pequeña humana, de modales bruscos, cabello oscuro y ojos vivos le había invitado, supuestamente para agradecerle el pequeño favor que le había hecho la semana anterior.

- Aa.

- No seas tan serio hombre – le recrimino Karin – Actúas como un ancianito de la tercera edad que come demasiados limones.

Toushiro suspiró y se metió una cucharada de helado en la boca. No tenía sentido discutir. La cabezonería debía de ser algo innato en la familiar Kurosaki.

Solo le quedaba poner al mal tiempo buena cara y soportar la pequeña sesión de tortura. En realidad el mismo se lo había buscado ayudando al pequeño demonio en aquel estúpido e infantil partido de futbol.

A veces, se dijo, tragando más rápido el helado y saboreando lentamente, era demasiado sentimental. ¿Quién le mandaría a él meterse en esos berenjenales?

A pesar de sus protestas mentales, el hecho de que delante de él había una gran copa de helado y dos platitos llenos de dulces, probablemente, y digo probablemente, hacían que no huyese despavorido. La mirada Karin no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¿Vendrás al próximo partido? Es el miércoles – los ojos grandes de Karin lo miraban casi suplicantes.- Te necesitamos.

- No – repuso él firmemente. Una y no más.

Mastico cuidadosamente los cachitos de galleta. Chocolate. Mmmmm. Con un ligero deje de mantequilla.

¡Ja! Se dijo el chico. Obviamente la invitación era mas para reclutarle para su pequeño equipo que para agradecerle nada. ¿Y pretendía sobornarle así? Si a Ukitake no se lo pasaba, no se lo pensaba pasar a la joven Kurosaki.

Karin golpeó la pequeña mesa de la cafetería con el puño cerrado y expresión de enfado.

- ¿¡Cómo que no!?- gritó gesticulando en demasía.

El Taichou del sexto escuadrón, ni siquiera parpadeó. 

Fijo sus fríos ojos azules en el platillo de bizcochitos de merengue. ¿Fresa o Chocolate? Y hablando de fresa…

Dile a ese hermano tuyo que juegue. Yo estoy muy ocupado.

- ¿Eh? ¿A Ichi–nii?- el rostro de la joven adquirió un aire perplejo – No… es demasiado mayor. Seria abusar. Además aunque se lo pidiese no creo que vendría – le confió con un gesto de tristeza.

- ¿Y porque no iba a hacerlo? Eres su hermana…– dejo caer el joven de pelo blanco.

- Oh, bueno – Karin se rasco la cabeza – No se si debería contártelo. Es algo bastante secreto.

Esto captó la atención del Shinigami, que dejo a medio mordisquear el bizcochito de fresa y nata y la miro interrogativamente.

¿Sabría que su hermano era un Shinigami substituto? ¿De la existencia de Hollows? ¿Aizen?

- Puedes contármelo – el chico tragó saliva – No es como si yo fuera a ir a contarlo por ahí… 

- Ya bueno… si te lo cuento… ¿Prometes venir el miércoles al partido? De verdad que te necesitamos. Ya viste lo malos que son…

Toshiro maldijo por lo bajo. Maldita humana, tratando de engañarle con juegos mentales…

Bah, se dijo, no voy a caer. Si lo sabe es su problema.

Otra vocecilla en su cabeza, en cambio, estaba gritándole que seria una irresponsabilidad por su parte no enterarse de la verdad.

El que los humanos viesen a los Shinigamis y a los Hollows nunca presagiaba nada bueno, y siendo de la familia de la que era en particular… Solo podía significar problemas.

Y como siempre en la vida del Shinigami, la responsabilidad ganó.

- Esta bien.

Los ojos de Karin se iluminaron y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba más guapa sonriente.

¡Woah! Espera. Espera. Eso de guapa… ¿De donde había salido?

- Bueno vale, pues veras…– Karin se puso seria y bajo el tono de voz – Resulta que mi hermano es…

- ¿Si?- apremió el chico.

- ¡Un miembro de los Yakuza!

Si no fuese porque en ese momento no estaba comiendo, Toushiro se hubiese atragantado.

- Si, si, no pongas esa cara – Karin le miró algo indignada – Es verdad… y tengo pruebas. ¡Le he visto un montón de veces con su uniforme de Yakuza, ya sabes un traje tradicional japonés. No me digas que no es extraño…

Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitán del decimo escuadrón del Seireitei golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa, mientras maldecía su destino.

Lo que uno tenia que oír…

**Notas finales:** Me imagino que la mayoria sabreis lo que son... pero para los que no ahi va una definicion de Yakuza sacada de la Wikipedia.

**Yakuza:** Es el equivalente Japonés del crimen organizado. Es una mafia japonesa que data del siglo XVII. Es una de las mafias mas poderosas del mundo y sin duda la que mas miembros tiene. Una caracteristica de los Yakuza es que casi siempre visten de negro, de ahi que Karin sacase conclusiones erroneas.


End file.
